


Sleepover

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Young Avengers join the Avengers it's decided that some team building exercises are needed, for the boys anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers here are kind of a combination of MCU and 616 characters.

Bucky Barnes is going to smother Tommy Shepherd with a pillow if he doesn't Shut The Fuck Up. The only reason he's still alive right now is that he thinks Steve would be pissed at him. That's probably why he confiscated Bucky's guns in the first instance. Not that Bucky needs them, but the gesture made the message pretty clear. Besides, the annoying kid's twin brother could literally wink him out of existence in a second and Bucky doesn't want to borrow that kind of trouble. He glances over to where Billy Kaplan is supposed to be sleeping and is surprised to see Billy attempting to glare a hole in Tommy's head. Maybe Bucky won't need to employ his pillow skills at all, maybe the teenage mage will put them all out of their misery.

He doesn't know how he got stuck here looking after the brats. Something about team building exercises with the new recruits and Natasha had announced that they were all going camping. Well, all of the boys anyway. She and Kate had decided that they had more important things to do. It wouldn't be so bad except that Steve and Tony were keeping lookout so there wasn't anyone to talk to. Why exactly they needed a lookout when they were camping on a public trail - hardly a deadly mission in the middle of nowhere - he didn't know, but he guessed it was just habit. Or maybe they'd just wanted an excuse to get away from the motormouth, he thought, looking back to where Tommy was expounding his theories on the universe to an incredibly patient and much put-upon Bruce. He looked bewildered by Tommy's conjecture and Bucky half hoped that Tommy would drive him over the edge, just to give Bucky an excuse to do something.

The other two occupants of the camp were fast asleep, like Tommy's loud booming voice was of no consequence. For a moment Bucky envied Clint's ability to just turn his hearing aids off and not be disturbed by young speedsters at shit o clock in the morning. He was sprawled across his back, lying across three sleeping bags and snoring loudly. On actual missions Clint slept curled into a little ball, and was so quiet that Bucky had once tried to check his breathing. That had not been a fun time. Why he was such an obnoxious sleeper in his spare time Bucky had no idea. Then again that was Clint all over really.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!" screams a voice, and Bucky is genuinely surprised that it's not him. Tommy has paused in his monologing and is looking over at Billy with a look of confusion on his face. "Some of us are trying to sleep" Billy continues, and turns over to snuggle back down into the arms of his boyfriend, who has somehow miraculously managed to sleep through not only Tommy's incessant rambling, but also Billy's violent outburst. Bucky vaguely remembers something about Teddy living with the twins and concludes that he's probably used to tuning them out. Bucky is insanely jealous. Tommy opens his mouth again and it looks like Bucky is about to get one of Steve's "It's-bad-form-to-attempt-to-kill-a-teammate-Bucky-I-don't-care-how-annoying-he-is-plus-he's-only-a-child" lectures, when Bucky is saved by divine intervention coming from above. Or Tony coming back from patrol. Whatever, Bucky isn't picky.

Tony lands and Steve jogs through the trees a second later, telling Bucky that it's his and Clint's turn to go be lookout. Bucky could kiss him, he's so relieved. He vaults out of his sleeping bag and grabs his gun back from Steve, before kicking Clint awake and the two of them head out of the camp. "I'll give it an hour", Clint says as they climb the hill to the overhang that Steve had designated the lookout point. At Bucky's inquisitive look he continues. "Before Tony tries to blast the kid. One hour." Bucky grins. "Nah, Tony hasn't got that kind of restraint and Steve will probably be asleep and unable to stop him. I give it 30 minutes" he replies. "You're on" says Clint and they shake on it.

Ten minutes later a tree explodes to Bucky's left, and Clint wordlessly hands him a $20 bill.  


End file.
